My Pink Angel
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: KiraLacus pairing. LEMON oneshot. Don't read if you hate such things. You've been warned.Set after the first series...


Hello everyone! Yes I come with another Lemony one-shot XD which I'm praying you're going to like. As it said it's a Kira/Lacus after timeline after the first series…no spoilers

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to you**KiraIrving**I really hope you'll like it, sorry for being late to keep my promise but I did keep it so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD nor the song 'Angel Of Mine'

**WARNING: Lemon ahead do NOT read if you hate these stuff or are offended by them**

Here you go

Please read and **REVIEW**

My Pink Angel

"Good night everyone" Lacus said softly to the kids, after she tucked all of them to beds

"Good night Lacus" they said in unison

Her hand reached for the light switch and turned it off, closing the door as she left the big room. She sighed, finally some alone time for her. Kira and her helped reverend Malcino with the young orphans of the war, she loved them but sometimes a girl needs her space.

She walked to the veranda and put her elbows on the cold railings, she didn't mind that she was enjoying the cool breeze of the night ruffling her long pink hair.

Her blue-eyes gazing at the starry night sky and she sang in a whisper with Kira on her mind…

"When I first saw you, I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine

I look at you, looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you till the end of time  
Angel of mine…"

She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching, she turned around

"Kira…aren't you asleep?" she asked

"I was waiting for you" he answered her looking deep in her sea blue eyes, she looked like an angel in that white night gown, there was something in his voice

"I'm sorry I didn't know" she smiled lovingly

"That's okay" he said as he continued his slow advance, she turned her back to him and her eyes went toward the sky again

He pouted obviously she didn't sense the need in his voice nor the look in his hungry eyes.

He stood behind her and wrapped his around her petite waist, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck, she giggled

"I love your smell" he bit her neck, the pink haired gasped a familiar feeling in her lower region was beginning to seep through her entire body

"Kira…" she sighed and rested her head back on his shoulder; her delicate hands caressed his arms

The brown haired coordinator kissed and sucked greedily at the softness of her skin, he grinded his hardened manhood to her lower back

"Not here" Lacus moaned and turned in his arm, smiling warmly at him "Let's get inside" taking in his hands they walked to their bedroom

Once the door was closed they kissed, nipping slowly and gently at each other's lips while removing their little by little until both of them was naked as the day they first saw the light.

The aroused pink haired princess pulled Kira and laid him to the bed she climbed over him, making him between her legs she stood on her knees locking his violet eyes with her softer blue ones

She tied her long hair so it won't get in the process of their love making and smiled seductively at the man beneath her, then bent down to taste his lips in another full of lust kiss

The minimal contact of their skin was making Kira harder wanting to feel more of her; he felt Lacus' nipples were poking at his bare muscled chest

Lacus lifted her lips "Kira…" she moaned and crawled up shoving her breasts in his face

Kira smirked knowing that Lacus enjoyed the way he touched and he enjoyed it even more with such a creamy soft delicious body what man wouldn't?... He spread them apart so he could lick up and down the valley between her round breasts.

The brown haired male nuzzled and kissed each one, then pressed them together hard. Lacus' nipples were almost touching, and Kira raised his mouth to them, sucking on both at the same time.

The pink haired coordinator body writhed from his actions, she felt like she was on fire, suppressing the urge to scream from the pleasurable torture she was getting.

Very powerful feeling built in her loins while Kira suck mercilessly, and bit her sensitive buds then released them and he slid further down to Lacus's wet folds, he wanted to taste her dripping sweet juices he moved his hands to her thighs to steady her

Lacus gasped a long loud whimper when she felt his tongue ran along her womanhood, Kira smirked satisfied he had this strong effect on her she always like surprises and he was full of them.

Kira devoured Lacus' womanhood, finding the taste even better than ever. He licked up every drop of moisture he could find, sucking and caressing her delicious folds.

She leaned her hands on the high wood edge of the bed and pressed her self down against him his tongue gave her an intense pleasure, her hips bucked as Kira continued the vigorous attack with short fast licks, she couldn't take it anymore with a last suck by her lover her fluids gushed out screaming his name

Kira licked her clean eagerly losing himself in her scent and sweet taste, then the screaming for attention member of his started to ache to be inside her

The girl was breathing heavily he slipped out from under her, he held her from the back and kissed the back of her neck then moved to her ears suckling and nippling at them

Her breathing was starting to even he whispered hoarsely in her ear

"I need you Lacus" and moaned when he pressed hard against her butt

She smiled and one her hands made its way to his huge member and stroke it gently

"I want to be inside you…" he groaned and thrust into her hands "Lay on your back"

Lacus did what she was told; then he held her ankles and spread her legs as wide as possible and that girl can stretch

Without any patience left in him he sheathed himself with a quick thrust within her core, he threw his head back _tight_ she felt amazing

"Oh Kira" that earned him a loud moan

"You feel so good Lacus" he groaned and pushed harder, thrusting into her fast and hard, he watched her gripping the sheet of the bed as he continued pumping deep into her hot cavern

Her face squinting as feelings rushed through her slim body

"Harder…Kira" she moaned

He let go of her ankles and gripped her hips tightly, she wrapped her legs around him and she started squeezing her breasts

His length lost in her wet inviting core Lacus bucked against him, the clash of flesh and ragged breathing filled their ears

Yearning to explode ecstasy filled their body and soul with a couple of thrust Lacus orgasm, Kira brought her up and she embraced his neck and smiled dazedly at him

She suckled his lower lip as he kept thrusting passionately into her, she arched her back feeling another orgasm coming she bucked uncontrollably.

He buried his face in her neck and sucked hard that'd definitely leave a mark, he was near his peek, he bit her gently

They both screamed each other's name when their bodies shook together from satisfying the burning desire in them. They fell to their sides, chests heaving from pants both were smiling.

Lacus nuzzled herself closer to his warm body and Kira wrapped his arms protectively around her

"Lacus…" he said running his hand through some of her loosened bangs

"Mmm Kira" she mumbled yawning and exhausted after the love battle with her coordinator

"I love you" he kissed her closed eyes

She smiled and hugged him tighter, nuzzling further into his chest "And I you"

"Good night my pink angel" he whispered and drifted to sleep with her…

The End

Thank you so much for reading, I'm sorry if it was a disappointment to any of you…I know I suck at grammar…English is not my language so bear with me….

I'm open for any kind of reviews flames included…remember respectful

Don't hold back on me…Oh yeah I picked the song cuz I like it and it's a change from Shizukana Yoru Ni since it's picked the most….

Love you guys,

Another twisted one-shot by

Your Average Hentai Writer XD  



End file.
